


King of Antioxidants

by EachPeachPearPlum



Series: Good Place AU [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Art, Blueberries, Confusion, Gen, Humor, M/M, good place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: “Right,” Steve mumbles. “It’s- I was just wondering, what’s with all the blueberries?”Tony gives him a blank look, like he doesn’t think it’s weird that from where Steve is standing he can seeBlueberry Palace,Blueberry Surprise,Berry Mania,Pies and Pavlovas, and the deeply unpleasantDa Ba Dee Da Ba Daa.
Relationships: pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Good Place AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	King of Antioxidants

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, last one for now, follow the series for more in the future. Enjoy x
> 
> **Title:** King of Antioxidants  
>  **Card Number:** 020  
>  **Square:** blueberries  
>  **Ship:** pre Steve/Tony  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Good Place AU, dumbassery, crack  
>  **Summary:** _What,_ , Steve wonders, _is with the number of places selling only blueberries products here?_  
> 

“Um,” Steve starts, then stops, second-guessing himself before he gets out his question, because he’s pretty sure this goes against Peggy’s instruction not to let anyone other than the two of them know they think something weird is found on here.

“ _ Um _ what?” Tony prompts, nudging Steve companionably with his elbow. “You can ask questions, that’s what I’m here for.”

Steve dredges up a smile, hoping Tony’s not actually going to look too hard at him, because there’s no way it looks as convincing as he needs it to. “Right,” he mumbles. “It’s- I was just wondering, what’s with all the blueberries?”

Tony gives him a blank look, like he doesn’t think it’s weird that from where Steve is standing he can see _Blueberry Palace_ , _Blueberry Surprise_ , _Berry Mania_ , _Pies and Pavlovas_ , and the deeply unpleasant _Da Ba Dee Da Ba Daa_ (which plays that song on a loop from the minute it opens to the minute it closes, like Steve needs any more reasons to be hellishly suspicious of the so-called Good Place). But, hey, maybe to heavenly architects, it’s not strange at all.

“There’s just a lot of places selling them, or food made from them,” Steve explains. “I’m not used to seeing so many, at least not in once place.”

“But,” Tony says, blinking in surprise, “they’re so good for you! The king of antioxidants! Why wouldn’t you have them everywhere?”

Steve looks at him for a moment, then forces his smile even brighter. “I guess you’re right,” he agrees, voice sounding dull and disbelieving to his own ears, although Tony’s expression doesn’t suggest he’s noticing anything wrong.

Still, Steve thinks, he’s pretty sure the dead don’t need antioxidising.


End file.
